


Strings to the Heart

by Queen_Bva_Dva



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One sided love between Eric and Kyle, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bva_Dva/pseuds/Queen_Bva_Dva
Summary: Jimmy Valmer the castles bard has fallen in love with none other than the elven prince, Kyle. Though, the peace is disturbed and the world seems to be changing around them. Will Jimmy and Kyle be able to fight a powerful force? Or will they die trying?





	1. A Prince and a Bard

Something was wrong with Kyle, Jimmy could tell by giving him one glance. After all they had been friends since they were kids. But what Jimmy didn’t know is that Kyle would grow up into such a handsome prince. Kyle had beautiful red hair that was neatly pulled back into a ponytail with a green lace, he had emerald green eyes that seemed to shine so beautifully in the moon that no one could dare to look into, for if they did they would get lost forever in a trance. As Jimmy once had to learn the hard way. Let the other elves think what they want they may say that Kyle has no magic. But he knew better than that, with such beauty he had the magic to control the heart of any man or any woman for that fact. 

“Jimmy what’s wrong?” Kyle’s calm regal tone coaxes him from his thoughts. Kyle’s concern couldn’t help but warm his heart. Even though they had been friends for years to have a prince like Kyle to treat him as friend was a blessing beyond measurement. 

“Oh nothing Kyle, I was just thinking up a new s-so-song.” Jimmy manages to say. Kyle was beyond patient and even gave him a kind encouraging smile. Kyle never looked down on Jimmy, neither for his crutches, his stutter or his occupation. In fact it was all thanks to Kyle that he even managed to get a job. 

“But is there something bothering you?” Jimmy asks glancing over at Kyle. The two of them had managed to sneak out of the castle. They went to their secret meeting spot, a lovely place in the woods, a clearing from the trees and the wonderful sun dances on their skin with different flowers scattered about. Jimmy only knew a few by heart there were some Viola langsdorffii, Chamaenerion, Prunella vulgaris, and a few beautiful rare Calypsos. Jimmy and Kyle had moved a log to sit down on and of course they had placed Jimmy’s crutches down in front of it, for the bard could not travel far without them. 

“Well, honestly there is…” he sighs softly and glances down. Jimmy knew that there was something, but from the looks of it, it seemed to be rather bad. He couldn’t help but place a hand on Kyle’s shoulder and offer a kind smile to him. 

“W-Wh-Whatever it is I’ll help how I can ok?” He offers a heartfelt smile to the prince. Kyle couldn’t help but give a sheepish smile in return. Though it quickly fades as he stands walking into the flower field. 

“I’m afraid this is something you can’t help me with Jimmy…” He carefully plucks a Calypso twirling the beautiful purple plant between his index finger and his thumb. While Jimmy had a love for those flowers, he loved Kyle far more. A secret he had sworn to keep with him to his grave. For if he told a soul he would be hung on the spot. 

“What is it…?” Jimmy asked hesitantly watching Kyle as he turns back to face Jimmy, he wore a melancholy smile upon his soft pink lips. Kyle looks down to the flower and lets it slip between his fingers letting it fall to the grassy floor. 

“I am to be married to another.” Kyle states keeping his eyes on the flower, almost as if he couldn’t bear to look at jimmy in the eyes. Jimmy could feel his heart rip from his chest and dropped the same as the flower. He shouldn’t be surprised, after all Kyle was near the age of marriage. 

“Wow Kyle c-c-c-congratulations! W-Who’s the lucky guy?” Jimmy asks and quickly takes his crutches lifting himself up. Kyle looks at Jimmy with a look of hurt and disgust but quickly masks it behind a calm solemn appearance.

“Thank you, I am to be married to Eric Cartman, king of the humans.” Kyle states regally. He was almost talking to Jimmy as if he was nothing but another royal member, something Jimmy failed to pick up on. 

“A king? Wow! You’re going to b-b-b-bring two races together under one kingdom. That’s amazing Kyle.” Jimmy forces a cheerful smile for Kyle. He couldn’t show any breaking, the one and only reason he was there and able to stay in the castle at all is thanks to Kyle. He had to keep Kyle happy, no matter how much it broke his heart. 

“It will be, we will rule both races and come together as one.” he states and turns starting to head back. Jimmy tails after him his mind racing through thoughts. Thankfully Kyle was silent the entire walk, though he didn’t even spare Jimmy a glance. 

“H-How about a song?” Jimmy offers as they approach the castle. He stops in his tracks placing his crutches against a tree and taking the banjo from his back. A song would always cheer Kyle up no matter how bad of a mood he was in and to see Kyle smile was all Jimmy needed to cheer up. 

“Well there once was a mai-” Before he could even strum his second cord Kyle puts a hand out for him to stop.

“I’m afraid I’m not in the mood right now. You can go to your room but I must continue my studies.” Kyle says as he keeps walking not even bothering to spare Jimmy a glance. Jimmy watches stunned as Kyle keeps walking making his way to the castle leaving Jimmy behind. Kyle has only once before declined Jimmy’s song, but that was years ago… Everything was changing, and it seemed to be for the worst. 

Jimmy lifts the banjo back onto his back taking his crutches and going to try and catch up to Kyle. 

“Is something the m-matter Kyle? Did I say something to upset you?” Jimmy says worriedly as he catches up to Kyle fast paced walk. He couldn’t help but panic, what could he have done? Did he say something wrong? 

“No Jimmy, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Kyle was using that stupid tone he used when talking to another royal. He should feel honored that Kyle was even bothering to talk to him, even letting him stay in the castle. But for some reason he wasn’t satisfied. Something was wrong with Kyle and he needed to know how to help him.

“Well what can cheer you up? Do you want to go to the town square?” Jimmy offers with a hopefully nervous smile. Kyle was wearing his green tunic, with the family crest of an oak tree in gold. He of course was wearing his cape of red with gold lining. 

“I’m afraid I can’t Jimmy. As I explained before I must study. Please retire to your room now. I am in no need for your services.” with that Kyle goes into his room and shuts the door in Jimmy’s face. Jimmy was left stunned and confused. What did he do to make Kyle act like this? But more importantly how could he fix it…?


	2. Morning Bells and Warning Bells

Jimmy was beyond livid, as he should be. But of course he couldn’t dare to show it. Instead he decides to to retire to his room. He was frustrated, confused and hurt. Eric Cartman was the scum of the world, a lowly pathetic fat human. So why would Kyle even make the choice to get married to him? With a resigned sigh Jimmy makes his way to his bed resting his crutches against the wall and laying down in the bed he was exhausted and sleep took over him in mere minutes. He awoke to the familiar sound of bells ringing. It was the easiest way to wake all the servants up to get to work. Jimmy lets out a determined huff he would cheer Kyle up today for sure. He pulls himself from his bed grabs his crutches and quickly gets dressed. He wore a brown hat with a white feather in the crease, of course he was dressed in a red tunic with a green cape. 

“L-l-lookin good.” Jimmy says as he smooths his hair back. Today was the day that he was going to cheer Kyle up after all, he had to look good. He make his way out of his room to go and wake Kyle up as he normally did. Though the second he gets there his heart drops. As he opens the door he could see none other than Eric Cartman wrapping his fat arms around Kyle. 

“Kyle.” Jimmy says darkly glaring daggers at Eric, oh if looks could kill. Kyle stirs awake his beautiful red hair a tangled mess as it always was in the mornings. 

“Who the hell is waking you up this early?” Eric grumbles in annoyance pulling Kyle into a protective hug. Oh how it took every bit of Jimmy’s willpower to not smash in Eric’s head with his crutches.

“It’s Jimmy, he’s a dear friend of mine and my personal bard.” Kyle yawns pulling away from Eric in order to get changed. Eric hums softly and raises a brow at Jimmy.

“Seriously? You need some better friends.” Eric huffs and throws the blankets off not bothering to get changed. 

“I’m going to go get some breakfast.” Eric states and waves a hand to Kyle shoving jimmy with his shoulder as he walks by. Unintentionally Jimmy let out a dark snarl. When he glances to Eric he could see he had a shit eating grin across his face.

“What is it? Have something to say bard?” He says joyfully clearly getting a kick out of Jimmy’s anger. Jimmy swallows down his pride and bows to Eric.

“N-n-no sir.” He says as he could see the grin spread across Eric’s face like a snake. 

“That’s what I th-th-thought.” Eric stutters on purpose before making his way out the door. Oh if his job wasn’t on the line he’d pummel that fat fuck into the dirt. 

“Jimmy, come help tie my shirt would you?” Kyle calls from the second changing room that he had. Jimmy’s anger stuffs back into his chest as he makes his way to Kyle.

“On my way sir.” Jimmy carefully leans on his crutches so he could tie Kyle’s lace, it was never easy and could get very frustrating but he was only one of very few who got to see the beautiful freckles that waterfalled down his back and shoulders.

“Jimmy would you mind telling me a joke?” Kyle asks and hums softly pulling his hair back so it wouldn’t get tied into the tunic.

“O-O-Of course Kyle. How do you send a message through the forest?” Jimmy hums a soft grin forming across his face.

“How do you send a message through the forest?” Kyle asks playing along as Jimmy makes it halfway up and tightens the lace so it wouldn’t slip.

“By m-m-m-moss code!” Jimmy says and smiles happily as Kyle let out that beautiful laugh covering his mouth in the most adorable way. 

“What a great audience.” Jimmy adds during Kyle’s laughter. Though once Kyle calms down he gets a serious look on his face.

“Are you alright Jimmy…? I heard what Eric said I’ll have to talk to him…” Kyle sighs softly and watches Jimmy through the mirror. 

“No! The dude’s a total a-a-asshole! You deserve so much better!” Jimmy shouts not meaning to let that slip. In fact it shocked him so much he covered his mouth. Kyle jumped as well but laughs and moves Jimmy’s hands from his mouth with a sigh of relief. 

“Honestly, I hate the dude.” He grumbles and shrugs as if he was just saying what he was going to have for breakfast. How could he say something like that so casually.

“Wait if you hate him why are you marrying him?” Jimmy asks and huffs turning Kyle around tightening the lace and making Kyle suck in a deep breath.

“Well, It’s an arranged marriage for one…” Kyle says and looks down at the ground. Jimmy lets the laces slip through his fingers as he gets through the last holes. 

“You’re being forced to marry th-th-that asshole!?” Jimmy turns Kyle and looks at him in surprise. It was no wonder that Kyle was upset yesterday, he had brushed over it like it was nothing. He was supposed to be there for him and he let him deal with this alone. Without thinking twice he pulls Kyle into a hug letting his crutches fall to the ground. Quickly Kyle wraps his arms around Jimmy in order to insure he wouldn’t fall.

“Jimmy be careful!” He sighs worriedly getting up and setting Jimmy down where he was sitting getting Jimmy’s crutches for him. 

“Thanks Kyle…” Jimmy couldn’t help but blush slightly that a prince was taking care of him, he really did feel like royalty from the things Kyle would do for him. Though his train of thought gets broken when he hears a panicked scream and footsteps running down the hall and the sound of battle bells ringing to alert the soldiers there was a fight. 

“S-S-Stay behind me Kyle, I’ll protect you.” Jimmy says sternly and gets his banjo from his back getting ready to fight anything or anyone who came to hurt Kyle.


	3. Riverside

Jimmy’s heart was racing, the door slams open. He was about ready to fight when he realizes that it was one of Kyle’s close friends stumbles in. 

“Kyle!” Stan calls out in a panic. Jimmy couldn’t help but to sigh softly in relief setting his banjo safely back on his back and quickly making his way over to Stan. 

“What’s g-g-going on?” Jimmy demands sternly and helps Stan to a comfortable sitting position. Stan had a large sword wound in his stomach. Jimmy didn’t have an healing potions on him, and he knew for a fact that Kyle didn’t either. 

“Eric… He’s taking over the elven kingdom… H-He killed the king and queen…” Stan manages to choke out coughing up a large amount of blood. Jimmy begins to panic hearing the shouting of other guards outside. He wouldn’t be able to get Kyle out safely in time? What should he do! What could he do!? As Jimmy was loss in thought Stan stumbles to his feet using his sword to balance himself. 

“Go.” Stan demands and shoves one of Kyle’s book cases in front of the door. The guards outside quickly start to bang against the door trying to break it down.

“Stan I can’t leave you!” Kyle says sternly. Jimmy knew Kyle was the type of person to never leave someone behind but he couldn’t risk losing Kyle. He quickly pulls his banjo and gives Stan a quick glance. Stan getting the message covers his ears as Jimmy begins to play. Kyle who was caught off guard stumbles slightly as he starts to fall under the magic. He tries to reach out to stop Jimmy from playing but falls asleep could on the ground. There was a large bang from the door and the door shook about to break any second. 

“GO!” Stan demands leaning against the door to attempt to stop the guards from coming in. Jimmy quickly lifts Kyle onto his back tying his cape around both of their waist to insure that Kyle wouldn’t fall as he uses his crutches. Jimmy quickly moves Kyle’s rug to show a trap door. He quickly opens it and grabs onto the rope. As he goes down he closes the hatch above him leaving Stan to fight on his own. He quickly makes his way through the series of hallways in the dark luckily having his crutches to guide him from hitting any walls. With one last sharp right turn he makes it out of the castle. Jimmy had no idea where to go, all he knew was that he had to get Kyle to safety. He quickly heads into the woods to avoid being spotted following along the river side to insure they would at least have some fresh water. Even as he was in the woods he could hear the screams from the village. He could see the smoke cover the sky in a hazy smog, even though he wanted to stop he didn’t. He wasn’t sure for how long he walked but it was long enough for Kyle to begin to stir back away. 

“Jimmy…?” Kyle mutters weakly into his neck. Jimmy stops at that trying to hide his ragged breathing. 

“It’s alright Kyle we-we-we’re ok now…” Jimmy explains. Kyle seemed to come out of his sleepy haze in a second quickly trying to pull away from Jimmy to look around.

“Stan!” Kyle yells in worry but due to the force of the tug and how tired Jimmy was Kyle ends up making them both fall to the ground. Kyle looks around frantically and quickly looks around. 

“Where are we!” Kyle demands to Jimmy who was exhausted on the grassy forest floor.

“I don’t know…” Jimmy mutters and looks over at the river “All I know is there are r-r-r-r-rumors. of barbarian tribes living deep in the woods along side the river…” Jimmy explains and lays on his back to try and rest for a while at least. He was exhausted, his eyelids felt heavy and all of his muscles were sore. Kyle was silent, which made Jimmy far more concerned than he should me. He forces his eyes open again to look over at Kyle. 

“Kyle…?” Jimmy mutters in surprise. Kyle had his fist clenched his green eyes sparkling with tears. His brows were furrowed and his lip showed the slightest hint of quivering. 

“My people… They’re all dead… All because I couldn’t do anything but run!” Kyle yells in anger. Jimmy was left in a stunned state staring at the tears that now flowed freely down Kyle’s face. The worry Jimmy felt was now quickly replaced with anger. 

“Kyle it’s n-n-not your fault! You can’t force yourself to learn magic!” Jimmy quickly forces himself to stand once more with his crutches and goes to his side rubbing a tear from Kyle’s cheek. 

“You are strong, smart, handsome and b-brave.” Jimmy keeps his eyes trained on Kyle’s as he kneels in front of him placing his crutches to the side.

“I, Jimmy Valmer, your trusted bard swear loyalty to you, I will fight by your side and follow your command. I will never let you fail even on my life.” Jimmy looks up at Kyle who was staring down at Jimmy in shock as well. 

“Kyle, king of the elven kingdom.” Jimmy finishes. For half a second he could have sworn he saw a look of anger across Kyle’s face. Though it was quickly interrupted as an arrow flies between the two of them landing dead in the middle of the tree. It didn’t take a trained eye to know who it belonged to.

“Barbarians!” Kyle calls as another arrow comes flying at them. It lodges into Kyle’s shirt just above his shoulder. Kyle was quick to struggle and attempt to pull the wooden sturdy arrow from the wood. Jimmy quickly reaches from his crutches but someone picks them up before he could. 

“Why are you here.” The voice demands. Jimmy looks up to see a barbarin with messy blonde hair and a look of death across his face. He wouldn’t care if he had to kill both of them it seemed. Jimmy quickly goes to grab onto the barbarians feet but the barbarian kicks him in the head hard sending him rolling back into a large rock. Jimmy could swear he heard Kyle scream his name before he passed out cold.


	4. Head Over Heels

Jimmy stirs awake to the sound of a fire crackling, in worry he quickly glances around. Kyle seeing Jimmy’s distress quickly places a hand onto Jimmy’s.

“It’s alright Jimmy, were ok. I’ve talked with the barbarians.” Kyle explains and rubs his thumb over his hand.

“Rest easy for now, you’ve done more than enough for me.” he whispers and turns back to writing. Jimmy couldn’t see what he was writing, but it did seem to be important. Kyle always furrowed his brows in focus when he was really into something. 

“W-What are you writing then?” Jimmy was used to hearing Kyle speak as someone wrote Kyle’s letters for him. So it was a little unsettling to hear the scribbling of the quill.

“I’m writing a letter to the Valkyries and to the Thieves… I’ve already gathered the barbarians to my side.” Kyle explains as he focuses on scribbling. 

“C-Can you read it out loud?” The words slip from his lips before he even realizes that it might not be a good idea, after all these were a private letter from the prince himself. Kyle gives one glance to Jimmy flashing a soft kind smile before turning to the letter. 

“I request your aid in this time of need. We need troops and supplies, my entire kingdom has fallen to the humans hands…” Kyle’s words start to drown out as Jimmy starts to nod off to bed. The morning comes around with the birds chirping and the sun gleaming into Jimmy’s eyes. Jimmy turns in his bed and sees his crutches and banjo laying by the foot of his bed. He gladly takes them giving a glance to the empty bed next to him, then to the desk. Sure enough Kyle was sleeping soundly with his head resting on his paperwork. Jimmy couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at how cute Kyle looked, sleeping peacefully on his desk. He moves the letters that Kyle was writing to avoid any smeering of the ink. Jimmy makes his way out with the hut that he was in and glances around at the beautiful forest around him. 

“It’s rather beautiful isn’t it?” A voice calls behind him. Jimmy jumps and quickly gets his banjo ready to fight whoever the strange voice belonged to. Jimmy glares at the barbarian with spiky blonde hair and strange tribal marks all over his chest and body. 

“What do you w-want.” Jimmy says with a sharp glare to the male. The barbarian let out a soft chuckle his hands raised in surrender getting a sneer from Jimmy in response to the action. 

“Now, now little bard. Your prince has made a treaty with us. Or well, I guess I should say your king now huh?” The barbarian shrugs and puts his hands down. As much as Jimmy wanted to fight the male right there and then he respected Kyle’s choice. If he wanted to trust these, people then he would go along with his will. 

“F-Fine just show me s-some place quiet so I c-can play my songs.” Jimmy mutters unhappily and places his banjo safely on his back as he grabs hold to his crutches again. 

“If that’s what you want, I’m Tweek by the way.” The barbarian says with the wave of a hand as he turns and starts to lead Jimmy through the camp. Jimmy keeps his eyes trained on the camp as he’s lead out. He had heard rumors about how barbarians were ruthless killers and how they refused to spare even children but… They just seemed like… Normal people…?

“Well we’re here.” Tweek says and nods to the river. Jimmy glances around seeing that it wasn’t too far away form the camp. It makes sense though, they were bound to want to keep an eye on him. 

“W-W-Well thanks for bringing me here.” Jimmy mutters out. As much as he hated it he had to be nice to him. Even if he did knock him out. 

“Sure no problem. We’ll come get you for breakfast.” Tweek heads back towards the base. Jimmy watches to insure he wasn’t going to spy on him, though, he didn’t show any signs of it as he heads back to the base. 

Jimmy let out a soft sigh, after he was sure that Tweek was out of ear shot he pulls his banjo from his back carefully laying his crutches to the side and sits on the ground. After insuring his banjo was tuned he clears his throat. 

“Wise men say, only fools rush in… But I can’t help… Falling in love with you…” Jimmy sings out loud to himself. A soft smile crosses his face as Jimmy closes his eyes as he strums. He had spent hours learning this song that was in Kyle’s library. 

“Shall I stay… Would it be a sin… If I can’t help falling in love with you?” Jimmy strums as he listens to the waves of the river. 

“Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be… Take my hand, take my whole life too... For I can’t help falling in love with you… For I can’t help falling in love with you…” Jimmy signs having worked on singing most of his childhood. After all he did have to please a prince. But he didn’t know why he couldn’t get over his childhood crush. He just had to be head over heels for Kyle. 

“You’re amazing…” A familiar voice calls making Jimmy almost drop his banjo in surprise when he sees who it was. Kyle was sitting next to him, listening to him singing. Jimmy’s heart drops to his stomach. 

“Sorry, sorry… I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just woke up.” Kyle laughs a little and rubs the back of his neck. 

“I don’t mind your hig-highness! I didn’t wake you up did I?” Jimmy says in utter panic. Oh god, if they were back home he could be put to death for interrupting the princes sleep. 

“No, no you didn’t wake me up. Go ahead and call me Kyle Jimmy we’re friends after all… It’s not like I’m some fancy king up in a castle now…” Kyle huffs out and lays down on his back. 

“You… You say like that’s a bad thing?” Jimmy asks curiously. Kyle huffs out a small laugh. 

“Well it’s not horrible… But I never got to learn to do anything fun… Like, I don’t even know what instrument that is.” Kyle waves a hand to Jimmy’s banjo. Jimmy lights up with an idea.

“Do… Do you want to try and play it?” Jimmy offers. Kyle raises a brow at that almost seeming hopeful before he dismisses the thought. 

“No, I stupidly fell asleep last night… I have to get back to writing.” Kyle goes to get up by Jimmy takes his hand. 

“You need to re-re-relax… I know you’re angry and sad but… You can’t win a war if you can’t focus…” Jimmy tries to reason with a worried look. Kyle seems conflicted but sits back down with a soft sigh. 

“Fine I’ll give it a try…” Kyle grumbles unhappily. Jimmy couldn’t help but to smile brightly. He makes his way around Kyle and places the banjo into his arms. 

“Here you hold it like this..” He explains as he positions Kyle’s arms and places the banjo into Kyle’s arms. 

“T-T-T-T-Then you pl-pla-place your fingers here…” Jimmy lifts Kyle’s fingers up just realizing then that he was practically spooning Kyle, his arms wrapped tentatively around Kyle. Kyle was patient with Jimmy’s stutter, sometimes he felt Kyle was the only one who was. 

“And with this hand I strum?” Kyle asks and correctly strums an a cord, though it was one of the simplest it was still rather amazing. 

“T-T-That was perfect! You’re amazing at everything.” Jimmy hums out and happily leans over Kyle’s shoulder to insure that he was doing the right cord. 

“I just have the perfect teacher.” Kyle says and turns to Jimmy. Jimmy goes to look at Kyle at the same time their lips a mere breath away from each other. Both boys turn bright red and quickly separate from each other.

“Well we better get to breakfast.” Kyle says quickly fleeing from the scene. Jimmy nods quickly but groans and falls back onto his back as Kyle leaves. How could he have messed that up? 

((The song if anyone is wonder is Elvis Presley - Can't Help Falling In Love))


End file.
